


Did you have a Good Night?

by Aphordite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Jobs, I tried my hand at smut, M/M, Omega Lance, again really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: “Did you have a good night? And more importantly, have you learned your lesson?”“Man fuck you!” Lance threw his boxers right in the other boy’s face. Going to pick up another pair that was strewn across the floor. His face was red.





	Did you have a Good Night?

“Did you have a good night? And more importantly, have you learned your lesson?”   
“Man fuck you!” Lance threw his boxers right in the other boy’s face. Going to pick up another pair that was strewn across the floor. His face was red.   
How the alpha end up in his room in the first place.   
Oh wait he remembered now.   
Keith leaned up behind Lance who was busy putting on his other pair of undergarments, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled Lance’s neck, that still had bruises from the night before, “Oh don’t be mean, you know you had a good time, you were moaning my name in your sleep.” His fingers were tracing circles around Lance’s navel. 

“I refuse to believe that.” Lance could feel the heat entering his stomach. Keith was not that great at dirty talk but he knew when to put on his alpha voice. And he knew an omega like Lance did not have he strength to resist it. 

Keith looked up and his eyes were clear, but his pupils were getting wider and wider as he smelled Lance. 

“What am I still in trouble?” He moaned as Keith’s hand trailed lower to his just covered waist. He was frozen, the alpha was too powerful as he pulled Lance closer. “It’s not like I let them kiss me, we were just...nggh” 

Keith’s hand had reached a new low. 

“You were flirting with another alpha, when you’re _mine_.”Keith nipped his neck. Lance moaned. “No more flirting, I want you all to myself.” Keith started moving his hand pumping Lance’s shaft. 

“I love you...” Lance groaned and Keith stopped moving. 

“I love you too but, that’s not what I want to hear...” Keith moved his head to the other side and nipped at Lance’s ear. 

“I’m sorry?” Lance tried as he feel himself getting closer to the edge. Keith hummed into his neck Looking at his omega from hooded eyes. He felt Lance get harder and started pumping again hoping for another answer.

Lance knew what he wanted to hear but he didn’t want to give Keith the satisfaction. They had been seeing each other for a while but he caught Nyma and Lance flirting for a few minutes yesterday. It didn’t help that Lance was in heat and Keith could smell it. 

The omega moaned again as Keith started moving his hand quicker, waiting patiently. “You’re my omega.” 

Lance all but screamed as Keith sucked at his neck moving his hand at an alarming rate. He was squirming but he couldn’t move from his seated position at the side of the bed. 

“Keith! I’m your’s!!!” He yelled as he came into the alpha’s hand. He was seeing stars. 

“Yes you are.” Keith kissed his neck and removed his hand. Getting up to get dressed and a towel. Lance fell back on the bed. 

“You are he worst. I just washed these.” Lance mumbled

Keith threw Lance the pair of blue cat boxers that had been thrown in his face earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Blackwell-ninja   
> I realize....I am really bad at grammar...posted in February.


End file.
